


Psychic - A Damien Haas Fanfiction

by PsshSam



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Chill, Damien is a supernatural boi, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Nevermind quite a bit of angst, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Damien, Smosh Games - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, powers, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsshSam/pseuds/PsshSam
Summary: psychic/ˈsʌɪkɪk/adjective1.relating to or denoting faculties or phenomena that are apparently inexplicable by natural laws, especially involving telepathy or clairvoyance."psychic powers"synonyms:	supernatural, paranormal, other-worldly, supernormal-In the normal world he tries to hide it but sometimes things just, slip out. Damien was a psychic, only he knew that without a doubt but he's been dropping a little too many hints to his friends and the fans.Will they find out or is it just a road with no end?





	Psychic - A Damien Haas Fanfiction

He really didn't mean to say it but the voice in his head was just so loud today.

_Four. Boze will role a four._

"Boze will role a four," he repeated by accident and Boze looked him in the eyes as she rolled the die. The die hit the table with a satisfying 'clink' twisting and turning before they finally stopped.

"Four, how the hell did you know that Damien?" Boze would say looking at him in disbelieve. 

He struggled to come up with an excuse but before he could Joven would cut in, "Well, now we have another thing to put in the 'Damien is a psychic compilation."

With that, Damien would chuckle trying to think an answer to that question.

_May as well lean into it._

He knew his powers were telling him that for a reason so he would repeat it with the same tone of voice as his powers used but added a chuckle to the end of it. This had worked to give him a cover.

Sometimes his powers would give him useless knowledge like how well the next shoot would do or if Mari was about to die in a game, he'd tend to warn them with the little things but it seemed like he wasn't doing a good enough job of hiding it, he would sigh as another burst of energy went through him.

_Dice on your left._

Confused at the warning he would close his eyes, hearing for something when he noticed it. "Boze! Why would you do that?!" It was Wes' voice.

_Now._

Just before the dice would fly past him he would snap his hand up catching them. He would open his eyes to find everyone at the table watching him.

"How did you do that?" Mari's voice was the first thing that broke the silence. Damien would look down opening his hand to reveal the dice.

"It's my turn right?" he would say to the shocked people around him before staring into the camera like he was on the office.

"Don't make a joke out of this Damien, I'm serious. How did you do that?" Mari would say her eyes filled with so much confusion and determination she could kill a bitch with one look.

Everyone in the room could tell that he was in the middle of coming up with an excuse. "I-I... honest to god have no idea." Damien's eyes were now trained on the table, he knew if he looked up he would be caught out.

_Leave._

"I'm going to go to the toilet." he would say getting up quickly and speed walking down the hall to were the restrooms were. On his way out he caught the chorus of 'wait's and 'Damien's but he was already gone and into a stall before he had a chance to change his mind.

He would quickly grab his phone and headphones before putting them in his ears and blasting music through them. This always helped him calm down, he was shaking fiercely in fear of them finding out and telling someone, telling them.

_Wes._

The one-word warning gave everything needed for Damien to pull his headphones out of his ears and try to stop his shaking, his ragged breaths.

It was barely 30 seconds later when he heard. "Damien? Are you in here?" At the sound of one of his closest friends voices, he broke down.

With tears flowing down his cheeks quickly he opened the door to one of the only people he let know about his powers. One look at Damien made Wes even more scared for him.

"Hey buddy, it'll be fine. Nobody is coming for you. I'm here." Wes would say to the sobbing man in his arms. He was worried about his friend. He was scared of what was to come.


End file.
